Father Unlike Son
by ALWAYSAMYSTERYCANTFINDMENOW
Summary: Jericho gets a letter from his father to come and meet him. All Slade wants to do is talk,What could go wrong? Sorry about summary,First Fanfic. The italic parts is Jericho! hope you like.


"Hey Jericho,you want a piece of pie?" Herald asked going through the fridge. Herald and Jericho had lived together in the titans rescuers tower. "_Yeah sure,I want Blueberry._" Jericho signed to him. Herald looked through the fridge and grabbed two slices of blueberry pie,gave one to Jericho,and sat down on the couch. Jericho turned on the t.v and watched it in silence until Herald broke it. "Hey,you have a letter but it doesn't say who it's from." Herald said handing him the letter. Jericho opened the letter. It read,

"_**Hello Joseph,I haven't seen you in a while and so I thought we could get together and catch up on all we missed, how about tomorrow?Hope to see you then...son~Slade"**_

Jericho was shocked to even hear from his father and a little afraid to see him. "So, who was the letter from?" Herald asked out of curiosity of his friend. Jericho put his head down and sighed. "_It's from my father."_ He signed looking quite sad. Herald's mouth was full and he was swallowing it so he would not choke. "What does he want from you?" Herald said shoving more pie in his mouth. "_He said he want to… see me tomorrow and i'm kinda scared to see him."_ He signed looking down at the floor. "Well,do you want me to come with you?" Herald asked. "_That's nice of you,but I need to to see him alone."_ Jericho signed smiling. "Well time for bed,i'll be in my room." Herald said walking to the back. Jericho sat there for a while,looking at the letter. Jericho got up with it and followed soon after. The next morning,Jericho had got up early to see Slade. He left a note on the table for Herald when he woke up. The door slammed which had woke him up. He had walked in the main room yawning and had saw the letter,so he picked up the note off the table. He read it and decided to give Jericho a call. _*first 9 beats of teen titans theme*, _Jericho opened his communicators to see Herald. He waved to him. "Hey Jer, are you sure you can do this?" Herald had asked him. "_I'll be fine,don't worry,I just really this does not go on for a long time."_ He signed smiling. "Alright,see you then." Herald said before closing his communicator. Jericho was walking down an old street,guitar alongside,and something had seemed familiar about it. He looked around and the he remembered. He looked at the last house on the block and remembered all his life in the past,all his life with his family. He walked over to the abandoned house and looked at it. The neighborhood was known for thieves,so Jericho's house has been robbed countless times. Jericho headed to the door and it was open already. He stepped inside the dark only light was the light from the shattered windows. Jericho walked around the house and one room had made stop in his tracks,his room as a child. He had opened the door and saw all his old stuff on the floor and closet. He went over to the bed and sat down. He sat his guitar next to him on the ground. From the corner of his eye,he saw something under his pillow. He grabbed it. Jericho was surprised to see what is was and felt like crying. It was a picture of him,his brother and sister,and his parents. Half his family isn't even alive and the ones who were,were against him. "_Where did all this go?" _Jericho mouthed to himself. Tears came streaming down his face. He held the picture very close to him as more tears fell from his face. "Hello Joseph,how've you been?" A figure at the door said. Jericho looked up immediately to see that the shady character was his father,Slade. Jericho frowned,tears still falling from his face. "What do you have there?" Slade asked,taking the picture out of his hands. Slade looked at the picture. "Why do you have this?" Slade asked him sounding disgusted. "_Its been here this whole time."_ Jericho signed still frowning. Slade looked at it again and tossed it on the ground and stepped on it. Jericho was raged by his actions and couldn't keep all his pain in anymore. Jericho picked up his guitar and swung it as hard as he could,over Slade's head. His guitar had broke,but he didn't care. Slade fell hard to the ground. "_I am not going to let you throw even our family's memory away like that!"_ Jericho said tearing up. "How dare you try to hurt me!" Slade yelled getting up and punching Jericho making him fall to the ground. He fell on his hands and knees. Tears streamed down his face. "You are and have always been nothing but a disappointment." Slade said. Tears kept coming. "_Did you call me here to insult and hurt me?"_ Jericho signed. Slade stood there. "_Do you not care about our family?"_ He continued while sitting up by his bed with his head on his knees,looking up at him. Slade looked at his son's teared up face and then picked up the picture from off the ground. He looked at it and the memories started to flow. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Slade said after a while. "Not her and definitely not you,you guys were my prized possessions but it all went away before my very eyes." Slade said. "It was never meant to be this way." Slade said stilling looking at the picture. Jericho stood up and looked at his father. He knew he cared. "_I will always be here." _Jericho signed smiling. He moved toward him and hugged him. Slade jumped a little by the action,then he looked down and saw his son,hugging him. "_I love you." _Jericho mouthed. He may be mute but Slade knew exactly what he said. "Thanks,son." Slade said hugging him back.

"Hey Jericho,what took you so long?" Herald started as he saw Jericho walk through the door. Jericho sat down on the couch and had sat his broken guitar on the ground. "And what what happened to your guitar!?" Herald asked looking at his cracked in half guitar. "_Don't worry about it,I have another one." _Jericho signed. "What went down for that to happen." Herald asked him looking very confused. "_Let's just say it was through a fit of misunderstanding."_ Jericho said smiling. The picture was laced in the strings of his guitar. Well while you were gone,I kind of made a lot of titans mad at me and I need your help to settle all of the commotion." Herald said smiling. Jericho huffed. "_Fine."_ Jericho signed,rolling his eyes. "Let's go." Herald said blowing into his horn. Jericho stood there. "Are you coming?" Herald said walking into the portal. "_Uhh yeah,coming."_ Jericho signed. Jericho grabbed the picture from out of his guitar and put it in his pocket. He walked into the portal and as it closed he smiled.


End file.
